Barrett
| school = Duel Academy | deck = Beastborg | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Barrett is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a veteran Duel Soldier and Captain from Duel Academy who initially traveled with Celina and acted as her bodyguard when she went to the Standard Dimension. Later, Leo Akaba sent him to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force to retrieve Celina and her dimensional counterpart Zuzu. Design Appearance Barrett is a tall man with a stocky build. He has gray, spiky hair swept back, and crimson eyes. He wears a green jacket with four visible pouches on the chest area and sleeves, over a black shirt and what appear to be bandages covering his arms. He also wears gray pants with a black belt and black shoes. His neck is adorned with a silver pendant around his neck. After being caught in an explosion, his left eye was damaged, leaving a huge scar that is partially concealed with an eye-patch. Likewise, he gained an X-shaped scar on his chest partially covered by his shirt. Personality As a war veteran Barrett is a disciplined individual, placing his duty as his top priority, as seen when he decided to accompany Celina to ensure her protection, although at the same time it seems he is not close minded as he decided against attempting to stop her from leaving the Fusion Dimension. Barrett takes pride on his accomplishments in battling and believes that war medals are the honor of a soldier, going to the point of saying Declan deserves a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. He is a firm believer in taking the first strike to gain the advantage, declaring so in his Duels before taking the first turn. Barrett takes serious pride in his Dueling and respects valiant and persevering opponents highly. He continued his Duel with Yuya Sakaki when the latter showed the resolve to continue a nearly hopeless Duel, even though he himself concluded that with Zuzu's arrival to their location, it had become a pointless Duel. Wishing to finish a Duel with such an opponent, he protested heavily to Sergey Volkov's interference from this perspective, rather than against Sergey's rivaling objectives. Biography History Barrett was a long serving veteran Dueling Soldier who guided and battled alongside his comrades. During one such battle, he directed his soldiers to move forward, only to find himself the victim of a Set "Widespread Ruin" that exploded on him. The fate of his comrades is unknown but Barrett was the only known survivor of the event, being left scarred. Arc League Championship and Barrett watching Dipper's Duel.]] Barrett traveled from the Fusion Dimension with Celina, accompanying her in order to protect her instead of sending her back to her quarters. They arrived in Paradise City, where they watched the first round of the Arc League Championship Duel of Dipper O'rion on a viewscreen on the side of a building. Eventually the two ambushed Dipper and forced him into a Duel with Celina. Dipper lost, and was sealed into a card by Celina. The duo planned to assault Kev Ravenwood as he was an Xyz user, but Declan discovered their plan and set a trap by using Kev as bait to lure the pair, which succeeded. Declan met Barrett and Celina and ordered Kev to retreat. Declan then had Claude seal the area off to prevent the pair from escaping. Barrett then offered to Duel Declan instead of Celina, as he was tasked with protecting her and accompanied her to ensure her safety. Celina stood aside and witnessed the Duel. Barrett proceeded to Duel Declan, demonstrating his veteran Dueling skills honed in the battlefield being able to severely damage him with "Beastborg Panther Predator". Declan subsequently praised him and softly mocked him for his use of Medal Counters as proof that he must love war medals. Barrett agreed and said that medals were the honor of a soldier and subsequently praised Declan and claimed he deserved a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. As the Duel progressed, Declan counterattacked by Summoning "D/D/D Marksman King Tell" and "D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc" and pushing Barrett into a corner and forcing him to use "Beastborg Medal of Honor" in an attempt to take Declan down with him. .]] However, the attempt failed due to the effect of "Oracle King" allowing Declan to gain the eventual damage as Life Points, causing Barrett to lose. He eventually came to and activated the homing beacon in his Duel Disk, sending information of his coordinates to Duel Academy and recalling himself back to the Fusion Dimension. Friendship Cup Finals After hearing Dennis' report, Leo Akaba assigned Barrett a new mission to go to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force and capture Zuzu and Celina. He also informed him that Yuri would be following shortly after and urged Barrett to work with him. Barrett refused, insisting he'd have the job done before Yuri arrived. Leo simply responded that he was counting on Barrett. After arriving to Celina's location with three Obelisk Force members, Barrett proceeded to Duel with Yuya who refused give him Celina. Barrett proceeded to seal away Yuya's monsters by weakening them with "Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain" and "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain". He also prevented Yuya from using Spell and Trap Cards, as well as Normal Summoning and Special Summoning monsters with "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain". Barrett told him that if he handed over Zuzu he would spare him, but Yuya refused. Barrett Fusion Summoned "Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer" and started to burn away Yuya's LP and his monsters ATK. Yuri arrived to take Celina back to Duel Academy, but was stopped by Yugo. Barrett asked for Zuzu's location again, but Yuya still refused so he continued to weaken Yuya and his monsters further. When Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri started to act strange, Barrett wondered what was happening. After Zuzu arrived to save Yuya, Barrett decided to end the Duel since his target arrived but continued after seeing Yuya's resolve. After reducing the ATK of Yuya's monsters to 0, Barrett was set to defeat Yuya on his next turn. However, Sergey Volkov arrived and defeated Barrett. Though defeated, Barrett used the last of his strength to take Celina back to Duel Academy. It is unknown what happened to him after that as he was never seen again. Deck Barret uses a "Beastborg" Deck. Focusing on a balance between Beast-Warrior and "Sentinel" Machine-Type monsters, Barret employs Fusion between the two types. He mainly relies on burn tactics to gradually deplete his opponent's LP while gathering Medal Counters on "Beast-borg Medal" Trap Cards to augment his monsters. "Beast-borg Medals of the Crimson Chain" and "Steel Chain" lock his opponent's monsters and narrow their possible plays while he controls "Beastborg" monsters. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters